Evil Temptation
by vix vik
Summary: Good against evil. The light against the dark. Lightning against Sephiroth. Who will be victorious in a battle? Who will fall in love? Who will fall into the darkness and who will step into the light? Let The Story begin.
1. Chapter 1

**As you know I have taken Evil Temptation in major construction. Well here is the new copy of the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this one a lot more. Please comment. Love ya until my heart burst into a bloody mess. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plan

_A week before._

*Hojo's point of view.*

He paced back and forth in front of my desk. His fingers tapping against his freshly shaved face. "Shinra, if you keep that up the floor is going to have burn marks from your pacing. What did you come here to tell me?" I murmured as I began looking through a thick file that he brought to me.

"I know you have been searching for a good patient for this new experiment of yours. Well this file contains information on a perfect subject. You will be very pleased." He said as he finally stopped pacing. I flipped a couple of the pages skimming over the very detailed information_. _When I came to the picture I looked up at him and smiled. "She is very pretty." I said. Shinra smiled and nodded as he sat on the edge of my desk. "I've heard from their military that she is quite deadly. Would she work for your project?" He asked me.

I looked back over the files reading deeper. Her parents died when she was young. She quit school and went to work in the military to take care of her younger sister. By the monthly psych examination notes, she began to harden. Her coworkers on assignments left quite colorful remarks about her. Most of the comments were the same. They called her a cold hearted bitch and the ice queen. The first one used more often. Everything in the file was very detailed, but something seemed off. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"She will do. Send two of the first class SOILDER to retrieve her. I have a feeling that she will be very difficult to bring in." I said as I stood up from my chair. Shinra nodded. "I will send Angeal and Genesis to retrieve her. Will those people be adequate?" He asked. I smiled thinking of how people thought they were both dead. "Yes they will do. Make sure they are not seen by anyone on this planet." I said as I handed him the file to give to the two. I had to prep for her arrival. Lightning Farron will make a wonderful addition.

*Angeal's point of view.*

We sat in Shinra's office waiting for him to arrive. Genesis was reading over a worn copy of LOVELESS as per usual. He posture revealed that he was uncomfortable to be here. I understood that feeling. We have remained hidden for a very long time unseen by the world around us. We only had the companionship from our order, which the only other member was Zack. He came up with the name of our group. We are called the Oder of the Dead. I wonder what he was drinking when he came up with the name.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting" _

Genesis started quoting the prologue to the poem LOVELESS out loud for the thousandth time. He has never gotten the whole poem memorized yet. He misses bits in pieces every time he attempts to present it.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest."_

He continues the speech slowly. I glance over at him to see his eyes squeezed shut with the book closed and pressed to his chest. He is really trying this time. I sighed slowly looking away from him. He would either mess up or get interrupted. It always happened. I felt bad.

Before Genesis could continue, the door suddenly opened. Shinra walked in wearing the same suite as always. I glanced over at Genesis to see him groaning. He slid his book into his jacket pocket and looked over at me. I smiled and then turned my attention to Shinra's desk where he dropped a heavy looking file. "Thanks for interrupting me with my citation dick." Genesis stated calmly as ever. I couldn't help, but laugh at this. I had to cover it up with a cough as soon as Shinra looked at me.

"I am sorry for doing that, but you can deal with it. Angeal, since you are the reasonable one I am going to trust you with the responsibility of making sure you get your upcoming mission done." He said as he looked down at the file. Genesis made a loud huffing sound as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why not bring Zack in to help? He is part of our little group." I asked curiously. I thought it was fair to ask since the look Zack gave us on our way out. Zack gave some serious sad looks when he got left out or something else would happen to him. Genesis made a sound of agreement. At least I thought it was agreement. He does make some similar sounds. For all I knew he could have to go to the bathroom or he may be constipated. I didn't know nor did I want to ask him, so I was going with agreement right now.

"Zack is going to be given another assignment. It is much simpler for him to get done since he is gay… no wait was it transvestite? Oh well. He will be given a task that none of you can do. You will be given a manlier task." Shinra said. Genesis and I took in everything that had been said. If we were reading a script this is where it would say _'cue laughter.'_ That is exactly what happened.

Genesis and I broke into tear jerking laughter. We were crying so hard I think Genesis pissed himself. My sides were hurting badly when we calmed down. I bet Genesis felt worse than me. He always did tend to laugh harder than me. It was part of his playful.

Shinra gave us hard glances before smirking. "Now that the laughing is over it is time for your assignment. Here is the folder about the target. Your mission is to KIDNAP her. Are you listening Genesis? I will repeat myself to make sure that you heard properly, both of you. The mission is to KIDNAP this person and bring her here. The ship leaves in less than two hours. Get moving." He commanded.

I grabbed the file and the envelope with the tickets and money. Genesis just left me fumbling for the door. When I finally got out of that building I met Genesis by the car. Loud music was blasting from the speakers as he tragically sung along with the radio. I quickly climbed into the car sitting in the passenger seat. "Let's get home." I murmured as I looked at the file in my lap debating whether to open it or not. I decided against it because I do need reading material on the plane ride to wherever we were going. I did however look at our tickets and as soon as I did I felt my face freeze.

Genesis must have seen my face because all of a sudden the music volume went down. "What's the problem? Is the target someone we know? Is she hideous?" he said as he looked at what was in my hands. "Oh, it's just the tickets. So where are we going and for how long? I want to go out in disguise again to the clubs so I can meet some cute girls." He continued as he made a sharp turn. I didn't answer for awhile. I don't understand why I didn't reply. Something just felt… weird. When we pulled up to the warehouse he looked at me sternly. I finally gave in. "We're going to Cocoon." I said and saw as Genesis expression changed.

"Hallelujah! Time to Party! Please tell me we're going to the beach place. I will kiss Zack if it is." He said. I sighed and nodded as we got out of the car. I carried the file with me as well as the envelope Shinra gave me. "Hot damn well I better get my ass inside and find Zack." He said. I smiled as I opened the door. This was going to be so funny to see.

It took Genesis ten minutes to walk around the warehouse to find Zack gone. "Dam, I guess the kiss will have to wait until we get back. Hey can I look at the file real quick. I want to see the target so I know what to wear to impress her." Genesis said as he yanked the file out of my hand. He opened it and pulled out a picture. He handed me the file and oogled the picture. "I would open mouth kiss Zack to spend an hour with this piece of heaven. Here take a gander while I go pack. Hold on a sec I might need this picture." He said as he ran out of the room. I shook my head and sighed. We were going to have to leave soon.

_Present time._

I walked the beach with Genesis. He was walking while reading as always. "The file said that she hung out here on occasion. You would think after being here a week we would see her." I said impatiently wanting to return home. The sunshine here was giving me a headache. I stopped a moment to get my sunglasses out of my bag. Genesis however didn't seem to notice. He kept on walking until he fell forward. A loud girlish scream that I originally thought came from Genesis actually came from a red headed girl lying on the beach. "Vanille!" A tall tan woman said from the water. I looked over to watch the tan woman run like a total guy.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I shook my head and ran over to the little cluster of people. I didn't realize how many people were actually there until I reached them. I saw seven people sitting around on beach towels. The tan woman and red headed girl were among them. "I am really sorry about my friend. He tends to get caught up in reading." I said as I studied the people.

The tan woman was hugging the red headed girl tightly cooing soft words. The next person who was close to the girls was a silver haired boy. Then came a dark skinned man with his son. The next pair of people was a couple. A very large blonde man sitting in a foldable chair had a pink haired girl in his lap. I almost thought that was our target until I looked more closely at the face.

Then all of a sudden Genesis jumped up standing and mumbling something as someone bent down in front of him. "Huh LOVELESS, that's my favorite." A gentle but cold voice said from a distance. I looked over in front of Genesis to see the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of seeing.

She stood in tight black pants with a loose white shirt. I could see her black bikini top through the white of the shirt. She held the LOVELESS book in her left hand as she pushed her long pink hair back with the other. Then she spoke again saying something that I thought would make Genesis squeal like a teenage girl. She said:

"There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh"

Then she gently handed him the book. "Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" She asked. Genesis and I both nodded at the same time. Then we sat down in front of them waiting for something to happen. Kidnapping her was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far. I hope it's better than the first one. Comment please and let me know what you think. **

**Love you all until my heart bursts into a bloody mess.**

**XOXO,**

**Vix Vik**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. Been extremely busy. Hope this chapter is good. I meant it to be sort of funny at some parts. Oh and Zack is going to be in this chapter. I think I am going to make him one of the main characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Murder

*Shinra's point of view*  
I sat in my office waiting for Zack to arrive. He had a semi important job. It wasn't as great as the assignment I had given to Angeal and Genesis, but it's something that needed to be done. They were my go to people when I needed something done. Well something unethical for the SOILDERS. Since their supposedly dead I have them do work in exchange for the freedom to do almost anything they want. I can't let them visit people from before their disappearance, but I do allow them to go out to certain areas where I personally make sure no one from their past is going to show up. It's extremely important work. I don't slack off on it.

I slowly glance at the file on my desk and feel myself smile. I open it slowly to see the files picture. _Lightning_ Farron, oh I hope Hojo doesn't ruin your good looks in the experiments. It would be a shame for that to happen. I immediately closed the file and pushed it to the corner of my desk. I needed to stop thinking about what Hojo was planning. I needed to think about the mission of her abduction. Speaking of her abduction, I was wondering what was taking Angeal and Genesis so long. I was about to pick up my phone and call them when Zack walked into my office. He looked like he had just woken up.

His hair was a major mess which was something that rarely happened. His death and maybe his re-awakening were the last times. We still hate each so if I made a comment about his hair then he would bring up the hole 'your an ass for bringing me back from the dead and I hope you choke on your saliva,' conversation again. Every time he kept hoping I would choke and die. I think he was mad about not bringing Aeirth back to life. He did love her greatly but it was time to forget and move on with his life.

"Morning Shinra, what do you need form me. I haven't been busy searching for Genesis and Angeal. It's no big deal over not sleeping." He said grumpily. He took a seat in the chair across from me. "Didn't they tell you? Well there on a mission and should be back soon. At least that's when I hope they arrive." I said.

Zack looked as if he was relieved for a moment then he looked angry. "Why didn't they tell me that?" He growled. I took a deep breath. "They probably didn't tell you because when I called them in they only had a couple hours left until they had to be on the plane. This mission is very important, but I also have a mission for you." I said as I pulled out a list. Zack stared at me for a moment then looked at the list. "What do you need me to get?" He said in a defeated voice. I smiled and slid the list to him. "I also need you to prepare a room at the warehouse. No questions, I must make a call to Angeal." I said as I waved him away.

Zack folded the list up and put into his jacket before leaving. I waited before the door slammed shut, before I picked up my phone. I dialed Angeal's number in haste. I had to get a hold of him immediately. I had to give him very important news before he abducted her. When he finally answered there was loud laughter in the back ground and two people quoting LOVELESS.

"Angeal, this is your boss. I am curious what the hell is going on over there." I said as I heard Genesis laugh loudly. Angeal cleared his throat before speaking, but then he didn't speak. The only sound was of the door opening and closing then complete and utter silence. "Sorry boss, I had to get away for a moment. Okay now to answer the first thing you said. We finally met the target. We used fake names and we were just enjoying dinner together before we," He begun before I interrupted him. "What is Genesis doing? I heard him laughing and quoting LOVELESS with some other person." I stated. Angeal suddenly burst into soft laughter.

"Boss, I think Genesis may have fallen in love with the target. Apparently LOVELESS is a favorite of hers. I think after she started quoting it on the beach he may have grown attached." He said softly. I couldn't help but laugh after hearing that. The thought of Genesis finding someone that enjoys LOVELESS is very hilarious. I didn't think I could stop laughing until I saw a message from Hojo pop up on my computer. I checked it and felt myself freeze. I read it over a couple of times before sighing. "Angeal, there have been a change of plans. You will need to kidnap her tonight. Do you still have your portal opener?" I asked.

Angeal hesitated for a moment before sighing. "Yes I do have it with me. It will only work for two people and I don't think Genesis has his." Angeal said. I thought about it for a moment. "It will be fine. I will send a ship to pick up Genesis if he doesn't have it. Find out and text me the answer. I also need you to do me one other favor." I said as I read the email. The last couple of lines made me nervous. _**….bring her in dead.**_

"What's the favor you need?" He asked. I shook my head as I turned away from the email. "You need to kill her and make sure her family and friends see her die." I said coldly. Angeal didn't gasp or sigh. He didn't make any emotional sounds. "It will be done." He said as he hung up. I did the same before receiving another call from Zack.

I answered it not even saying hello before he spoke. "Are you freaking insane! Why do I have to go to Victoria Secret? The people at the store are going to think I have a serious problem when they see me picking up bras and panties. Important mission my ass. Screw Shinra. Oh, by the way should I also pick up a bed and other things for a room?" He asked. I let a small laugh escape my lips before I said yes. "Thanks for the clarification. Screw you for making me do this." He said before hanging up. I smiled and hung my phone up. I wish I could see the look on Zack's face. It would have been so very funny.

*Zack's point of view.*

I just hung up the phone on Shinra when I exited his building. My hood was covering my face concealing every portion of it. I stomped towards my car angrily not caring if people thought I was insane. It was totally unfair. I swear the people in the store are going to think I am a drag queen or something very unusual. Why oh why did Shinra have me do this? I mean Genesis could pass as a woman when he dressed up in their clothing. Oh I know why. Genesis practically tortured me into keeping my mouth shut about his little obsession with wearing ladies clothes. Ugh, I can remember the first time I found out. Talk about nightmares. That was a terrible night.

It was just after I got back from food shopping late at night. Angeal was out on some mission and all I could hear was loud blaring music coming from Genesis room. At first, I thought he had brought home some girl because I found a bunch of girl clothes scattered by his room but when I saw his door open assumed that maybe he was being forgetful as per usual. Then all of a sudden Genesis stomps in front of his mirror covered wall wearing thigh high leather boots, fish net stockings, a black lacy thong, and a see through corset. That wasn't bad enough because he was singing the Milkshake song and doing the dance those girls were doing.

It was perhaps the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my life. I couldn't look him in the eyes afterwards. I think I was permanently scarred. Angeal asked what was wrong, but I couldn't tell him anything. Genesis made me swear not to tell anyone or he would castrate me while I slept.

Getting back to reality, I had a bunch of errands to run. I had to get clothes, a bed, sheets, and many other things. This was going to be a long day and possibility a very long night. As long as Genesis isn't there to freak me out then we're all good.

*Angeal's point of view.*

I personally volunteered Genesis and I to go pick up the food because I needed to discuss with him what Shinra and I discussed over the phone. I didn't like the fact that we had to kill her in front of everyone she cares for, but we are to do as we are told. Shinra's word is law.

"I don't understand it. How are we to kill someone like that?" Genesis said after we got the food. I looked at him as we walked down the beach. "There is something about her. It's something I can't quite put my finger on." I said softly thinking of her file. She has done some extraordinary things and yet she hasn't seemed to be injured by anything. She is possibly the strongest woman I have ever met. I couldn't help but think if Zack would like her or not.

When we got to Snow and Serah's home I heard large amounts of laughter from the inside. Genesis opened the door for me and we walked in with the food. Fang was the first person to jump up from the floor. She tossed aside her Xbox 360 remote controller and jumped up running toward us with open arms. I thought she was going for a hug, but then she yanked the food away and hugged it gently to her chest. "Oh how I missed you food." She said lovingly. She practically made out with the food.

Snow looked like he was about to say get a room when he must have rethought that because then we wouldn't have got the chance to eat any food. Vanille walked over and took the food from Fang. "After dinner, we're going to play Rock Band. Do you want to play?" Serah asked as we all walked into the kitchen. We both seemed to nod as Lightning walked in stretching. "Hey Sis, can you still get our necklace's cleaned for us? It would be great since our wedding is a week away." Snow asked.

Lightning smiled sweetly before punching him in the gut. "Of course I will get Serah's engagement necklace cleaned and your personal necklace cleaned. It's that pendant of the creature thing." She said as she took his necklace off. She moved over to Serah and took her necklace off more gently. Her movements were very graceful. It made me sad about what was going to happen later.

Lightning shoved the necklaces into her pocket and then went to gather her food. Genesis followed her around like a lost little puppy. It was kind of cute to see him attached to a person other than a book. I went to get my food thinking of a well thought out plan to kill her and to make it look like an accident. This was not going to be my proudest moment. I will have to go to confession soon.

******Later that night.******

We left at least an hour before Lightning. Our reasons were to plan and also to stalk her on our way home. I made sure my video camera was working properly. I was going to film this and send it to her family. Genesis was going to do the chasing. I hope and pray this turns out right. If not Shinra is going to have our heads over this.

*Genesis's point of view.*

I waited outside the house for her to leave. It was my job to follow her home. We already knew where it was. That was where Angeal was right now. He was set up with the video camera. He was going to turn in the videos to the police, news, and to Lightning's loved ones. I was going to kill her and I was going to take the portal to Shinra's office where I would give her to him. Angeal told me that it was his job to take her, but he felt that he would be the one to turn in the video to the right sources. I couldn't blame him for thinking that. I would have done the same personally.

The door suddenly opened and I made sure to stick the shadows as I followed her home. When my chance arose I took it and grabbed her knocking her out briefly as I dragged her towards the top of the building. This would be it. It was just that simple. All I had to do was drop her off the edge, collect her from the ground, and then deliver her to Shinra. It was that simple.

I didn't, however, expect her to wake up just as I dragged her towards the edge. That was when she knocked me down climbing on top of me. Her hands were reaching for my mask, but I immediately blocked her. Then in one swift motion I pinned her to the ground. She struggled against me biting me hard in the arm.

She fought me and I instantly forced my mind to think she was the enemy. It worked almost immediately and I saw her as my enemy. I slammed my fist into her face repeatedly. When she stopped fighting I stopped seeing all the blood on her face. I suddenly hesitated feeling myself regret what I just did. She must have noticed because in one second her eyes snapped open and she kicked me off of her.

I landed on my feet and quickly ran to her. I tackled her to the ground feeling bones crunch under my strength. She let out a cry of pain, but I just ignored it. I had to focus on my mission. I had to do as I was told.

I dragged her body over to the edge. She still fought me the entire way with tears running down her face. When her strength began to fail, I lifted her from the ground. She screamed for me to stop, but I ignored her. I had to accomplish. I had to do it. It was for mother. It was for me. I quickly tossed her over the edge of the building feeling tears streak down my face. I looked over to where Angeal stood with the camera and I flipped him off for making me do this. Then I rushed to the elevator keeping my mask on the entire time. I waited as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor. When it did I rushed out to see her hit the ground with a loud thud. I sighed and walked over to her. I quickly picked her up ignoring the glares of people as I did so. Then I opened a portal and walked through. I hope Shinra was going to be happy with what I had done because that asshole owes me serious cash and therapy.

*Angeal's point of view.*

I watched from a distance as the pink haired warrior fell from the building. I watched from above on the ledge of a building as her body soared through the air. She didn't struggle against the air as she fell. She just let it happen. I looked up at Genesis to see him give me the finger after he thrown her. He then rushed to the elevator. I forced my attention to videotaping her fall. I watched in amazement as she spread her arms like she was enjoying her end. It was like she wanted to feel what it was like to fly before she died. When she did hit the ground I saw as Genesis rush through the doors. He picked her up and took her through the portal. I immediately knew his job was done. Now it was my turn.

* * *

**Okay a couple things to state. The marriage necklaces, well I made it where Snow's original necklace was his engagement while the one he gave Serah was the one from the game. I have my reasons for keeping them different. Second thing, I know I didn't use Lightning's point of view as she "died". I apologize, but she is the main character. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Oh I also know it has been awhile since I posted. I've been majorly busy and I am sorry.**

**The last thing I wanted to say was something that may or may not have been crossing your minds. I just thought why not make Genesis a little weird. It was either the Milkshake song or the S&M one. Wasn't sure at the moment, but oh well I went with what I thought was best. I also decided why the heck not. I just went there with it. If you didn't like it let me know. If you did please let me know. I enjoy reading comments because they help me greatly. They also make me feel happy and if I feel happy I write more. **

**Please comment and review. Love you all until my heart bleeds.**

**XOXO,**

**Vix Vik.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry! I have been so busy I haven't had time to work on a chapter. Please don't stop reading because as you can clearly see I have updated a chapter! I intend on releasing at least one a week. I may perhaps release two, but that depends on how much you comment. Okay, people have been wondering why I made Genesis that way. Well to be honest at first I wasn't sure the reasons to why I did it. I finally decided because of seeing the play. Genesis is an actor! Yay, right? Can you guess what character he plays and for what play. I will give you a clue. It's for a musical and the clothing he wore will be a big help. Leave me a comments and maybe in those comments if you want to make a guess. I will reveal his performance in upcoming chapters. Thanks for not chasing me down with pitch forks and torches. At least I don't think so. *Glances outside the window to see angry people.* "Got to run!"**

**Sorry, enough talking from me. That's not why you're reading this. Time to get this story on the road. I own nothing obviously. Time to run from the angry mob quickly! AHH!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

*Angeal's point of view.*

I handed a copy of the video to the news reporters hoping they show it on air soon. They made me wait as they watched it. I of course edited it so they would see Genesis taking her away and escaping through the portal. I also left the part where he flipped me off. The world should see the madness to this all even though I felt horrible about it. Genesis must have felt worse since he was the one that had to kill her.

As I stood outside the room waiting patiently, I couldn't help but listen on the people inside the room. They all were gasping and then all of a sudden the door opened quickly. "I will give you a hundred thousand gill for it. No other news station will give you as much as I am willing to pay. I will also give you an extra ten thousand if you identify the woman in the video." He offered in a rush of words. I smiled sadly at him as I thought it over. "This will be shown all over the world correct?" I asked softly hoping so. "Of course it will be shown all over Cocoon and all over Gaia. Hell I will even put on our next show which starts in thirty minutes." He said quickly. I nodded in agreement.

"The woman in that video goes by the name of Lightning Farron. Now make the check out to Serah Farron." I said in an unemotional voice. I couldn't afford to show any because I had to keep up the pretense of being a video man. Then again if I didn't show at least a little bit of remorse then I would look a cold hearted jerk. I didn't want to appear that way. "That was Lightning Farron so why am I making a check out to Serah Farron?" He asked. I stared at like he was the cold hearted joke. "Lightning would have wanted to money to go to her sister. Now would you be so kind as to hurry so I can get back to work." I hissed through my teeth. He nodded and then rushed out of the room like a bat out of hell. He returned minutes later with the check in hand. He handed it over to me and I rushed out of the building. I had to get to Serah's house as soon as possible.

*Snow's point of view.*

The sound of someone banging on our front door woke us all from the dead of sleep. I stood up off the couch carefully rolling Serah off me. She was still waking up. I stepped over Hope and Vanille, who were cuddling, and then I had to walk around Dodge who was passed out between a sleeping Fang and Sazh. Everyone here was really into cuddling. I knew the person at the door wasn't Lightning because she had a key and wouldn't want to wake us all up. That was the last thing she would have done.

I walked over to the door slowly. When I opened it, I was greeted by the man from the beach. His crimson haired friend wasn't with him and I didn't think anything of. "Hey Aaron, where's your friend Garret?" I asked curiously as Aaron walked into the room. "You need to turn on the television to the news immediately. I just heard something and I rushed here immediately." He said as he walked into the living room. I shut the door then followed after him.

Everyone was awake but just barely. Serah looked at him oddly for a moment. I picked up the remote from the counter turning on the television and changing it to the global new station. _"We have just recently received video footage that may shock you all citizens. It was given to us not long ago by an anonymous person. Here it is now." _The reporter said and then the screen went black.

The video began with showing the rooftop of a building. It was as though the person filming was in a building next to this one on a higher floor. Then all of a sudden a flash of pink hair ran into view. She was being chased by someone in all black. "Lightning!" We all cried without realizing as the person in black began punching her around.

She put up a good fight, but the man immediately had her and was walking towards the edge. Serah grabbed my arm tightly. She was starting to cry as well as the others. The man suddenly just threw her off the building then looked at the camera knowing its exact place. He flipped us off then disappeared.

The video immediately flashed off going back to the reporter. _"The woman that has been thrown from the building went by the name Lightning Farron. Her body has yet to be recovered." _The reporter said before I grabbed the remote and shut the television off. "She can't be dead." Hope whispered sadly. We all stared at the blank screen quietly for what seemed like forever before looking up at Aaron. He was nowhere to be seen. He just disappeared like that. He didn't even say goodbye to us.

*Genesis's point of view.*

I slipped through the portal carrying her in my arms. Her body was limp against me. Her flesh ice cold as if there were no more life in it. When I looked around where the portal had taken me, I discovered the familiar lab.

Hojo and Shinra stood by a table talking about something. I didn't really care what they were saying I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I laid her body down on the metallic table. That was when she jumped. She made a loud scream that echoed in the room. "I thought I told you to kill her!" Shinra yelled at the top of his lungs. I looked around in panic. I was unsure what to do.

"Kill her you over pompous moron!" Hojo commanded. I looked down at her trying to hold her arms down to keep her from scratching me. I closed my eyes painfully trying to block out her face as my fingers sought her throat. I took a deep breath as I gripped my hands grasping her soft throat. With one final breath I squeezed as tightly as I could.

She fought me as I took the life from body. Her struggles slowed down until she no longer fought me. I hadn't realized that I was sobbing until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My hands released her as I turned to Angeal. I hadn't realized his arrival. "I am sorry." He said. I nodded coldly as I removed the tears away from my face. "Let's get back home. Zack will be wondering where we are. Come on." I said as I walked towards the exit.

Angeal didn't follow me. He stayed behind to say something to Shinra and Hojo. I didn't quite care even though he handed them something. I continued walking until I was completely out of the building. Angeal managed to catch up with me by the time we were standing in the parking lot. "Can you drop me off at the theatre, please? Tell Zack I will bring home pizza tonight." I said softly. I needed to focus on something other than what I just did for the second time tonight. Killing her twice was just the thing that set me off.

"Yeah sure of course. I will tell Zack when I see him." Angeal said softly. I climbed into the car then buckled myself up. Her eyes flashed in my head. Her smile and laughter from the beach stuck in my memory. I wished I didn't betray her. I wish I hadn't… Oh Mother, what have I done? What will they do with her? Will they do what they did to Zack, Angeal, and I?

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is extremely short. At least I updated, finally. Well I should be updating the next chapter in a couple days. Be prepared, the chapter will be extremely long. I am talking at least 10,000 words or more. **

**Oh and I am not sure who to pair Lighting with. I was also thinking of adding some new characters. Let me know who I should add. **

**Sorry for the delay. Promise it won't happen again. Please comment. I love you all. Please COMMENT!**

**XOXO,**

**Vix Vik**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay not quite 10,000 words. I did a crap load of editing and I also wanted to save some things for the next chapter which I suspect to go up by Wednesday. Maybe sooner depending on how many comments I receive. Hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Before the Abduction

_*****One Year Earlier. ********_

_ Hojo stood in the genetics lab testing three different vials of blood before taking a small sample and gently placing them between two sheets of glass. He carefully proceeded to label each glass sheets. He then placed each of them under separate microscopes for examination._

_ Shinra entered the lab just as Hojo set the corresponding clip boards next to the microscopes. "Have we found a subject to take on the DNA transformation?" He said as he pulled out a chair. _

_ Hojo stared at him. "Go fuck yourself Shinra. This is complex work I am doing here and if you want results then you better leave me the hell alone." Hojo snarled at Shinra as he pulled out an ink pin. Hojo went to work quickly examining each microscope._

"_Sooo..." Shinra said in an annoyed voice as he sat waiting patiently for over an hour. Hojo groaned as he finished writing on the last clip board. "The boys will not be able to take on any more genetic transformation. As I said before the latest alteration they won't be able to become that new entity because of their gender." Hojo stated in his aggravated voice. _

_ Shinra sighed before smiling. "We could use Aeirth." He stated. Hojo looked over at Shinra before frowning. "It wouldn't work. Aeirth isn't… well you say you want someone that can fight and doesn't have a qualm about killing. Plus I already did a test with some of her blood and well let's just say it wouldn't be to pretty." Hojo said as he walked across the lab to the file cabinet._

"_What do you mean it wouldn't be to pretty?" Shinra asked as he leaned back in the chair. Hojo pulled out Aeirth's file then walked over to the very large computer. He typed some things in before pulling up a very graphic diagram. "Aeirth's DNA wouldn't correspond with Jenova's. It would in fact twist Jenova's DNA creating a complete monster that couldn't nor wouldn't comply with basic orders. Plus I had another idea." Hojo said as he showed hypothetical pictures to Shinra as he went over the files._

_ Shinra turned away from some of the pictures in complete disgust. The monster would look something like a large blob mixed with a toad. It was very horrible. "Please turn off that diagram and continue with you idea." Shinra stated as he began gagging._

_ Hojo just smiled as he flipped through the file. "Well what if we not only changed the DNA, but we changed the entire being. Perhaps we could make another Jenova, except we could control her without the problems. She would be able to have all the same powers as Jenova. Hell I bet we could use her much more greatly." He said._

_ Shinra thought about that for a moment. "What would we do with the boys? What would we do with Aeirth?" He asked as he thought of all the possibilities Hojo's idea could work for them. They could use the woman they chose to hunt down Sephiroth or perhaps use her as an assassin._

"_We could awaken the boys and use them to be your new SOILDERS. Aeirth, well I am not sure what to do with her… Oh now I know. We can use her to make the boys comply with our demands." Hojo said as he pulled out a stool. _

"_That sounds good. I guess we should start setting up a place for them and then we should wake them up. Perhaps we could start looking for the perfect candidate. I suggest we use a woman from the military. I know for a fact that they have blood samples in the system." Shinra suggested. Hojo looked up at him in surprise. "I didn't peg you for being that intelligent. Well you get started on finding them a place to stay and I will start waking them up. Then we can go through the database records." Hojo said as Shinra nodded. That is where they both separated._

*Angeal's point of view*

_One Year Ago_

I stood in a state of dreaming and sleeping. I wondered why I was here and what my purpose was. In some phases it was like drowning. Then all of a sudden that stopped and I gasped in a deep breath. There was no pain in my experience as I fell to the stone cold floor.

My lungs pushed out a lot of vile tasting liquids as warm hands wrapped around my arms. "Angeal, welcome back to the land of the landing." Hojo said to me. I was instantly pulled up from the ground. "Take him to his private cell and monitor him closely. If he is doing fine then we will wake up the others. I he doesn't die because then I will be regretting waking him up first." Hojo said as someone began dragging me across the floor.

I was disoriented about it all that I didn't have to will to say anything against being dragged. It drove me insane being dragged.

*Genesis's point of view.*

_11 months ago_

The weakness overtook me almost immediately as I felt my eyes open. The pain was minimal and I barely remember anything that happened during. After my eyes opened, I remember falling to the ground. The floor was as cold as ice and there was nothing to prevent feeling so utterly cold. It was like I was a bare babe that just had been born.

Ah, perhaps that is the reason I don't remember much. I have been reborn! Wait, then why can I remember everything from before?

"Take him to Angeal's cell. Don't forget to get a blood sample before you leave." Shinra said before I begun losing consciousness once again.

I woke up again shortly when something heavy hit me in the head. "Genesis, wake your lazy ass up. I need to speak with you." Angeal said in his mean voice. I didn't like it when he used his mean voice. It didn't sit well with me at all.

I lifted my head slowly opening my eyes to see Angeal crouched in front of me. His mouth was set in a distinctive frown that did not make him all too attractive. "Have you ever heard that frowning makes you age faster?" I said thinking of some phrase a woman said to me once before I killed her for Shinra.

My comment awarded me another kick in the skull. I swear I heard something crack, but Angeal didn't let me think about it with his ridiculous questions. "Did Shinra say anything to about where we were or anything about anyone?" Angeal prodded. I grunted as I attempted to level myself with him.

"No, he just told his flunkies to get my blood before they left this place. What the hell happened?" I asked as I rubbed my face. I was starting to get tired once again. Angeal kicked me again. "Genesis listen very carefully before you pass out again." He said. To respond, I just gave a curt nod.

"I remember dying and I bet you remember it as well. I don't know how they brought us back, but we are alive again and I don't know how it is possible. I think they have something planned." He stated. When he mentioned death, I remember something. I don't know the exact time period. Be it during my death or when I was out, but it was real.

The pale light surrounding a shadow of a man was the first part. The second was of them whispering. One name came up during the two men's discussion. That name was Jenova. I felt my eyes widen as I looked up at Angeal. "Mother," I whispered before passing out again from pure exhaustion. No matter how many times Angeal would kick me to get an answer; I would be asleep once more until I was energized.

*Zack's point of view.*

_10 months ago_

Everything was blank and gray for awhile after the bullets leaked into my body. I remember handing my buster over to Cloud and saying something important to him. Then I died and wound up in this gray world.

It was peaceful for awhile until little pieces of darkness leaked into the gray world. As time continued on the darkness grew at a rapid pace. Soon the darkness began to overwhelm me and there were no strips of gray light.

When the darkness completely took over and I had no more will to fight it, I let the darkness sink into myself. The darkness devoured my memories and began replacing them with rage, hatred, and many other horrible things. Those replace things had created Monster. He was not a happy person. When there was only a shred of my humanity and memories then that was when a bright piercing white light ripped me from the darkness. I was brought to the land of the cold and let me begin by saying that I was not happy.

I landed on my feet crouched like an animal ready to attack whoever. My eyes wide open to the chrome colored lab. Hojo and Shinra were behind some sort of glass having a heated conversation while three men in full bodied white suits walked towards me. Their action seemed to set me off in some sort of weird way.

I jumped at the closest man grabbing his thick neck between my hands. In one quick motion I snapped his neck like some sort of twig. The man dropped to the ground quickly as I lunged towards the lab table grabbing some wicked looking knife. The second masked man came at me and I slammed the knife straight into his chest twisting it with a cruel smile.

I yanked the blade free and let the second man drop to the ground like he was nothing important. "Hojo! Shinra! The subject has gone berserk." The third man yelled as he backed away from me. My smile intensified as I moved closer to him. His back hit a corner next to a mirrored wall. The Monster inside me was happy. This would be another easy kill. The Monster thought that making this kill slow and painful then monster would be happy.

I trapped the third masked man. Monster could smell his fear. Monster wanted his blood. Wanted his blood all over Monster's face. With one quick movement, the wicked knife was lodge in the man's shoulder. Monster twisted again then pulled the knife out. Blood leaked out, but did not sputter. That made Monster sad. Monster stabbed in the stomach, in the shoulder, and in the thighs. Blood did not squirt out. This made Monster furious.

Moving in one motion the knife was lodged in the man's throat. Monster pulled the knife off relishing in the blood that squirted upon Monster's face. Monster couldn't help but stabbing the man again and again. One more time was the man stabbed in the throat and then he slumped to the ground.

Monster let out a loud laugh. Out of the corner of his eye Monster saw something. He stopped and turned his full attention. The mirrored wall with his image. The blood soaked knife slipped through his fingers as he stepped closer to the glass.

The man in the reflection was not Monster. The man in the reflection was human. A human with a bloodied face and an X marked scar on his chin. This man… was… This man…

Before Monster could finish his thoughts, a fourth guard was sent in with a gun like thing. The guard aimed the gun at the human's back and shot. When the dart hit his shoulder the darkness shattered vanquishing the Monster. "Take Zack to be with Angeal and Genesis. Take a blood sample from him before you lock them up again. Zack's waking has been the most interesting so far. I would like to see how this happened. Be cautious but not afraid." Shinra commanded before I fell to my knees. My eyes shut sending me into a blissful sleep.

It seemed like hours until I woke up and when I did I found myself staring into Angeal's eyes. "What the hell did you do Zack?" He murmured as he cleaned off my face with a rag. I blinked a couple times before the reality hit me. "I killed three people after waking up. Well at least I think I did. I may have been possessed." I stated as I raised my hand to rub my head.

When I pulled my hand away, my hand was covered in blood that didn't belong to me. That is very gross. "What do you mean you were possessed?" Genesis said from behind Angeal. I glanced around Angeal to see Genesis sitting on a hospital bed reading what looked like a brand new copy of LOVELESS.

"It was like I was there physically, but completely absent mentally. I remember calling myself Monster before they have me tranqed." I said as Angeal tossed a rag into a bucket. He rose from the ground. "Well no matter what happened the first thing you need is a shower. As soon as possible. After we all woke up we were covered in some nasty slim stuff. Plus you're covered in blood which adds to your stink factor." Genesis said as he closed the book. He rose from the hospital like bed. He walked over to a dresser pulling out clothes.

Angeal held out his hand to help me. I accept graciously as I looked down at my condition. I was naked and practically covered in someone else's blood as well as some gooey stuff. Yep definitely disgusting. I would need scalding hot water to get it all off.

After my scalding hot shower and several rinse the repeat cycles, I sat on one of the three hospitals like beds. Angeal set a tray of food in front of me. Genesis made a loud snort at Angeal's actions. "You baby him too much." Genesis stated as he turned his attention back to LOVELESS. Angeal turned and faced Genesis. "I don't baby him. I was his mentor once. Plus I helped you out after your waking." Angeal retorted.

Genesis looked up at Angeal. "You did not help me out. You tossed me in the shower after the second day and turned on the cold water. Then you made me clean up the molding slim. You also did not bring me food." Genesis snarled. Angeal was about to respond when I made my own personal comment. "Alright mom and dad. If you two get a divorce who do I go with?" I said in my joking humor to lighten the violent mood for not only their benefit, but mine as well. The violence stirred something dark inside me. I was not ready to lose control again and kill my two comrades.

Angeal smiled as he took a seat at the end of my bed. Genesis even smiled himself as he continued reading. "I am surprised you haven't passed out yet. Genesis couldn't stop passing out. It took two full and complete days before he woke back up. Believe me when I say he stunk worse than a sewer." Angeal said to me as he gave me another smile that reminded me why he was such a good friend. I swear his smiles could melt the fan-girl's hearts and made fathers go out to get a gun back in the day when I was still an apprentice.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I stunk and couldn't stay awake. It didn't mean you had to keep on kicking me. I looked like I had gotten into a fight with a baseball bat and the baseball bat had won. Just remember, Angeal, who got stripped searched by the guards after one of our training sessions." Genesis replied. I smiled as the attacked each other verbally. As I ate I couldn't help but think how their witty banter could always bring a smile to my face.

Once I finished eating and doing up my dishes, Shinra had his unmasked guards enter the room. I kept the Monster at bay. "Shinra wishes to speak with you all." The lead guard said. We all nodded and complied when they slapped handcuffs on us. "I didn't think Shinra liked it rough and kinky. It does explain a bit." Genesis stated as we marched down the hallways. His comment made Angeal and I burst into laughter. Even some of the unmasked guards cracked a smile.

We entered Shinra's office moments later. Shinra stood behind his desk looking at a file like he was actually doing work for once instead of having people do his work for him. "Angeal, Genesis, and Zack welcome back to the land of the living. Guards, you may leave. Boys I have a proposition for you." Shinra said and then the guards stepped out. "Shinra, I don't think we play that way. Nor do we want to participate in your kinky adventures." I said. Angeal and Genesis began laughing. Genesis even gave me a hive five before Shinra glared at us.

"No not that kind of proposition. I wanted to ask if you three would want to reenter civilization. The only downside is that everyone you knew wouldn't be able to see you again. You would also have to work for me again. I do add that you will receive some pretty fat checks." Shinra stated. He just said it without waiting for the dramatics like usual. Just got straight to the point for once.

"If we do this then how do you know we won't just escape?" Angeal asked. It was a valid question. Shinra just smiled."I have trackers imbedded in your brain. If you so much as leave your designated area then I will flip the switch which will trigger the kill chip and you go bye-bye. I also have another bargaining chip. Her name is Aeirth. If you so much as step out of line then she will get punished." He stated. The Monster didn't like what he just said. The Monster in me struggled to break free and kill that man, but I fought to stay in control.

I gave Genesis and Angeal pleading looks. That must have worked because the nodded their heads respectfully. "Oh good. That is splendid news. Well I have your first assignment right here. You will go to this place and kill this person. When that is done report back here and I will tell you where you are living." He said as he slide three folders across his desk.

*Shinra's point of view.*

They picked up their files, read through them, took the money I gave them, and then left the building after I gave them keys to an inconspicuous vehicle. I hid a smile until the door had been shut. I made sure to have my assistant send my best Guard to follow them and make sure they didn't step out of line. Now was time for my victory dance. So far the plan was playing out perfectly. Even my investor was pleased. If I kept the investor happy by having his jobs done then he would keep paying for our research.

Once we found the perfect female candidate then I would back in business. My investor would be even more pleased if we could produce a new Jenova. Ah I cannot wait until we find her. A knock at my door told me that the gloating time was over.

I sat down behind my desk. Perhaps I could reel in some private investors for some private jobs. As long as they didn't interfere with my primary investors plans then all would be great. "Come on in." I commanded as I made myself look busy. I looked through a random magazine lying on the corner of my desk that my assistant had placed out.

Hojo entered my office carrying a stack of papers. "Why Shinra I didn't know you read Cosmo. Maybe I should leave you to fill out your quizzes and come back later." Hojo teased. I stared up at him then looked at the cover of the magazine. I cursed loudly throwing it in the trash.

Hojo smiled at me and I waved him to continue with the reason for his being here. "I have a blood and DNA diagnostic of Zack and let me tell you that he is no longer a good boy. Let's just say his blood and DNA has more violent strands. He has a more killer instinct than before. Don't be surprised when he snaps one day and goes on a rampant killing spree." Hojo continued on but his speech started to bore me so I just tuned out thinking about random things.

*Angeal's point of view*

_Six months ago_

We just finished with our eleventh or twelfth mission and let's just say we all are in desperate need of a vacation. At least two or three days off. Ever sense our first mission. Shinra showed us to our new home then sent us on another mission not even two hours later.

I sent Genesis and Zack to the warehouse then drove to Shinra's building. I made my way to his office in a rush. Once there I entered his office after knocking. "What do you want Angeal?" He asked while he was writing something down. "We completed the last mission and I have come to ask for a vacation for us." I said. Shinra looked up not even startled by my demand. He smiled quickly. "Of course. You have a week off then it's back to missions. Be warned that I will start splitting your party up if I feel the need to. Go on and enjoy your week long vacation. Be back first thing Monday morning." He said.

I smiled turning to leave when all of a sudden Hojo rushed in. His lab coat was covered in blood. His eyes were wide with alarm. "Shinra, the test you had me do failed miserably." He stated. Hojo eyed me as he spoke. When he finished his sentence he eyed me to leave the room immediately.

*Shinra's point of view.*

_One month ago_

Lightning Farron. That is the name of our next candidate. She should be absolutely perfect. She has all the qualities we are looking for. She was also a L'cie so she should be used to power gifted by the gods. Hojo had me get a blood sample from her military.

Let's just say it was not very pleasant for our investors to have to grease their palms. Uh, I missed the good old days where I didn't have to pay anyone off. I just scared them with the threat of the first class SOILDERS. Now I have to resort to bribery. I fucking hate this job.

The loud clacks of stilettos roused me from my mental loathing. I glanced up at my open door to see her walking down the hall. She had shoulder length blonde hair, a curvy body, and piercing eyes. I always looked forwards to seeing her, but I did not look forward to her rants.

She entered my office in that usual manor. Slam the door shut and purposely drop a heavy metal file on my desk. Then she would proceed with her dam questions. I seriously would like to have her killed right now. I wonder why my investor hasn't had her killed yet. She worked for him and was around him much longer. She must act sweet towards him or be screwing him.

"Shinra, I have a new list for you. Have these people taken care of by the end of the month. Have you found your candidate yet? No I didn't think so." She snarled in her snarky voice before letting me answer. Her voice reminded me that her looks were the only thing I like about her.

"Yes we have found someone. The perfect candidate in fact. Your investor will be pleased when we are done." I said lying about the fact that our candidate was the exact person we were looking for. We weren't sure yet.

"Good work Shinra. The king will want to see this transformation happen. I certainly want to after all your failures. I want you to be assured that if this one fails then you're over here. First, however, take care of these people and when the procedure is ready contact me." She said. She turned her back and I flipped her off.

She didn't turn around to face me as she left. I smiled and dropped my hand. I opened the folder and smiled. The information in this was very interesting. I picked up the phone and gave Angeal a call. That was my summons for them to get there asses here as soon as possible.

_2 WEEKs AGO_

Hojo stormed into my office. "The blood has arrived. I even preformed the tests. She is absolutely perfect. She will make a lovely Jenova." Hojo said. Thank goodness no one other than myself was in here or they would have heard something they were not supposed to here.

I gave Hojo a bright smile. I picked up my phone to summon Angeal and Genesis. Then after that call I called my investor's assistant. I told her that we were done with taking care of people and we were going to deliver the girl to our lab. We scheduled there private viewing to be in fifteen days. How glorious that this was going to happen soon.

* * *

** Who is this mystery investor? What musical is Genesis going to star in? Questions. Questions. Okay that was as much as I could write in one day. It's late at night now and I am going to go pass out after posting this. Hope you liked it. Let me know and stay tuned for the next chapter which shall be up by Wednesday. Perhaps Tuesday. Maybe later tomorrow.**

**XOXO,**

**VIX VIK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all who have been reading Evil Temptation, I would like to apologize for not updating. Due to some personal reasons and family issues, I will be giving the story away. I have high hopes for the person continuing with the story. I don't know what exactly she is going to do with the story, but I do know that she will be reposting the story in a week or two. If you want to read the new Evil Temptation then you can find it under StrifeHuntress. The story is hers now.**

**Thank you all to those that read my story. I am very sorry I couldn't continue this adventure. **


End file.
